1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable enclosures, such as tents, portable screens, portable shades and the like, and particularly to a portable enclosure with an elastically sealed opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable shading enclosures are often used for recreation, such as family outings, camping trips and the like. Often, families wish to bring their pets with them on such outings. However, since such enclosures typically have seals with mechanical enclosures, such as zippers, hook and loop fasteners, buttons and the like, the enclosure must remain open for the pet to freely travel in and out therefrom. Leaving the enclosure open, however, allows flies and other insects to easily enter the enclosure. Similar problems exist with respect to young children. It would be desirable to provide such an enclosure with a seal that could be easily released by a pet or young child, while minimizing the time the enclosure remains unsealed. Such a structure would be further useful for situations in which the user has his or her hands full or cannot easily open a zipper, latch or the like, such as when the user is wearing gloves, for example.
Thus, a portable enclosure with an elastically sealed opening solving the aforementioned problems is desired.